That Darn Boy
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: (Chapter 3 up) What do you get when a average boy from Norune grants the power of Atla and has to save the world? Revival...of an ancient once banished.Rebirth...of a land once destroyed.Renewal...of love once lost. Insanity...Total Chaos...R&R please!
1. Prologue

~ Insanity Of Dark Cloud ~  
  
~ * Summary* ~  
  
When a little festival goes on in Norune Village it gets crashed by a evil dark genie. What do you get when a average boy from Norune grants the power of Atla and has to save the world?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A book was found in some old ruins. All the scholars who decoded it puzzled over the mystery of the book. A world with two moons illuminating the sky...The many dazzling adventures of a young boy...But wheter or not this is a true story...Do you belive in the story woven in this book? Maybe it's a fantasy that existed opnly in a boy's heart...Let me tell you this story. This ancient book tells of a  
  
magical...  
  
...and magnificent fairy tale...And the hero of this wondrous tale, whose  
name is....  
  
.................Toan.................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A Shattered World~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~400 Years Ago~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The King of the Eastern Continet watched heartbroken as the Western Wizard Army prepared its magical death-blow to his staggered ad suffering forces. The King sat alone by the light of two moons contemplating the end of his kingdom and the destruction of his people. At the moment o his darkest anguish, a shrouded made appeared. He offered the King an unholy victory born from the blackest witchcraft. Desperately, the King accepted and, as promised, the West miraculously fell in defeat. But soon, to his ever- lasting anguish, flames consumed the King's beloved Eastern kingdom as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Present~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the western village of Norune, music floats across the air on clear warm night bathed by the light oftwo moons. The villagers dance and perform around the communal fires in celebration of the Harvest Festival. Not far from Norune, a more ominous dance plays out. Within the Dark Shrine, hypnotic rhythms pulse off heavy granite walls as bewitched mystics focus their energy on a gigantic urn in the venter of the shrine. At the foor of the urn, stands Flag, a cold-faced military man who is the one responsible for unearthing this dark treasure. He hides his anticipation as the ceremonial dancers sway and chant to free the bration of life, but a blood ritual of resurrection, the rekindling of a imprisoned and horrible force.  
  
The contents of the urn begin to swirl, and then pulse upward as the spell shatters the seal. An enormous being emerges from the urn. Known as the Dark Genie, he is free for the first time in 400 years. Flag's stony glare turns to fear as the monstrous blue-tongued creature gazes down at him. But he still manages to pronounce himself the Genie's master. The Dark Genie agrees, and then quickly devours on an unfortunate priest. The suffering of the Western Continent is about to begin.  
  
In Norune, a young boy named Toan looks for his friend Paige among the crowd of performers. The faces of the dancers glow with happiness. But in the sky above, the Dark Genie with Flag in hand arrives like a lunar exlipse. In a moment the Harvest celebration ignites into an inferno. Toan makes a futile leap to save Paige from a collapsing tower. As his village crumbles, Toan's world goes black.  
  
Toan awakens alone and confused to see an ancient man standing before him. He is the Spirit King, one who can join all the spiritual forces of nature.  
  
In the last split second before Norune and other villages vanished the Spirit King casts a magical spell. Everything was encased magical spheres called Atla. Atla containing every person and piece of Norune are now scattered over great distances. The Spirit King sees a brave heart in Toan and grants him the power to rescue and restore his homeland.  
  
Challenge the incredible power of the dark evil that, even now, is turning what remians of the land into vast dungeons. Kind deeds and bravery will win Toan allies while spirit magic charges his weapons with astounding power. Resurrect Toan shattered world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Insanity Of Dark Cloud~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Norune Village

Insanity Of Dark Cloud  
  
by Chibi Mousie  
  
+ Summary +  
  
Lookie! Please! Toan goes through the Divine Beast Cave thingy and restore the Norune Village! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Revival...of an ancient once banished. Rebirth...of a land once destroyed. Renewal...of love once lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Norune Village~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night time at Harvest Festival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Toan's House~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: ~stares at dinner~ Yum yum yum....  
  
Paige: ~opens door~ Come on Toan! You'll miss the Harvest Festival!  
  
Toan: NO I WON'T PLUS WHO SAID YOU CAN COME IN HERE?!  
  
Paige: Come on!  
  
Toan's mom: I told you not to take so long, go on and don't eat so fast  
  
Toan: YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! ~eats food in one big gulp~ Yum yum yum yum delicious! ~chokes, falls off chair~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: YAY! ~puts hat on~ ^______________^ ~runs out house~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Outside~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige: YAY!!!! ~clapping to the rhythm~  
  
Villagers: ~dancing~  
  
Paige: This is great!  
  
Toan: OH MY GOD! THIS IS HORRIBLE! ~fixes hat~ There ^_____________^  
  
Dark Genie: ~at the moon~ ~stares down at little villagers~  
  
Flag: ~in Dark Genie's hand~ Destroy that stupid little party r-- ~slips out of Dark Genie's hand~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toan: ~sees Flag~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL CATCH YOU! ~hold arms out~  
  
Flag: ~falling~  
  
Toan: ~misses Flag~ O.o Oops...  
  
Flag: X.x ~dead~  
  
Toan: Er...uh... ~walks away whistling~ I DIDN'T DO IT!  
  
Dark Genie: ~does crazy magic stuff~  
  
Paige: ~running~ AAAAAAAAAH!!!! TOAN HELP!!!!!!  
  
Toan: Uh? Er...Oh no PAGES!!! Uh I mean PAIGE!!! ~pushes Paige out of the way of falling windmill~ ~blacks out~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Black Place~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spirit King(SK): Your village is destroyed!  
  
Toan: ^_____^ I know  
  
SK: o.o;....You must help restore it! I GRANT YOU THE POWER ATLAMILLIA!  
  
Toan: *_* Cool...Big long made-up word...  
  
SK: Each Atla contains pieces of the lost Western Continent rescued by me. Use the Atlamillia to collect the contents of each of the Atla you find. Then begin the task of rebuilding the world. Whenever you discover an Atla, walk up to it and when you are alert touch it with your left hand. Also about the chests.  
  
Toan: Chests? What the hell?  
  
SK: Walk up to the chests and open it. There are big treasure chests so be careful. They need a Treasure Chest Key plus or you can guess what trap it is. It's either poison, explosion or curse.  
  
Toan: OH MY GOD! A CURSE!  
  
SK: The Dark Genie and Flag--  
  
Toan: Oh the man that was falling out of the sky?  
  
SK: No, the man who brought the Dark Genie back...  
  
Toan: ..........  
  
SK: Flag?  
  
Toan: .........  
  
SK: Man with stony glare and orange mustache?  
  
Toan: Oh yeah! He's dead  
  
SK: e.e;  
  
Toan: ^_____________^  
  
SK: Anywho...have infested once peaceful areas of your world with monsters and traps. These areas also contain the mysterious Atla that must be collected to restore your world.  
  
Toan: Uh... ~blink blink~ I think you told me that  
  
SK: I'm off. he he he he ~birght light appear and goes up to the sky~  
  
Toan: ~stares~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Norune Village~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: Uh....Oh look the mayor's house! ^_______^ ~runs to mayor's submarine house~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Mayor's House~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: ~walks in door~  
  
Mayor: Ah Toan your alive  
  
Toan: Yep  
  
Mayor: Seems like we're the only ones in the village that survived. We never dreamt this would happened...  
  
Toan: ~raises hand~ I have  
  
Mayor: ~gasp~ Really?! Oh my! You bad young little boy!  
  
Toan: e.e;  
  
Mayor: I guess the only thing we can do is to get help from the gaurdian of Norune Village, Dran. Dran will not abandom us. He'll help us for sure.I have a favor to ask Toan. Go to the Divine Beast Cave and tell Dran what happen. Divine Beast Cave is the cave outside towards your right hand side. You've probably seen it before.  
  
Toan: ~nods......shakes head~ Nope. All I saw was.......a door  
  
Mayor: -_- That the Divine Beast Cave...  
  
Toan: O_O?! Really?! Oh my....you people are weirdos!  
  
Mayor: -_-;  
  
Toan: ^______^  
  
Mayor: I may be imagining thing but I sense something has changed about the cave. Be careful.  
  
Toan: ^_^ Okay I won't  
  
Mayor: This is the cave key ~gives Cave Key to Toan~  
  
Toan: Ooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Mayor: I put the things you might need in your bag. Don't get carried away. If you get introuble in there, come back here. I'll give you more supplies  
  
Toan: Yippie skippy!  
  
Mayor: Good luck  
  
Toan: Okies! ~walks to Mayor's closet~  
  
Prickly: ~comes out~  
  
Toan: AAAA--what the hell is that?!  
  
Prickly: ?  
  
Toan: Ah well... ~put Prickly in bag~ ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Divine Beast Cave~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: ~walks down lots of stairs, trips, tumbles, lands on back~ X_X  
  
SK: It's for real this time, Toan.  
  
Toan: Wasn't it already for real?  
  
SK: ~ignores~ From gere on you will be put to the tests. First conquer this wreched Divine Beast Cave and Find Dran's lair. That's your first goal. Since your a beginner, I'll give you a lesson on how to fight in the dungeon! ~explains~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~An hour later~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SK: And that's how you fight  
  
Toan: x.x  
  
SK: See ya sucker!  
  
Toan: O_O!  
  
SK: ~disappears~  
  
Toan: ~stares~ Whatever...~runs to a monster~ I will defeat you! ~shows monster dagger~  
  
Monster: ROAR!  
  
Toan: O.o  
  
Monster: ~running to Toan~  
  
Toan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! ~runs away~  
  
Monster: ROAR! ~runs faster~  
  
Toan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! ~looks back, runs into wall, falls~ X_X  
  
Monster: ~stops, stars down at Toan~  
  
Toan: X_X  
  
Monster: ~walks away~  
  
Toan: HA! ~runs into Atla~ Coolio secret club! ~touches Atla with left hand~  
  
Atla: ~opens~  
  
Toan: ~has a lamp~ A lamp? ¬_¬ Fanfuckingtastic  
  
Atla: Well that's what you get! ~disappears~  
  
Toan: O_o ~walks into monster~ Hm? AH!!!!! ~kills monster with dagger~  
  
Monster: X_X  
  
Toan: OH NO! ~cries~ Boo hoo.....~walks away crying~  
  
Skelton: MWahahahahaha! ~runs towards Toan~  
  
Toan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! ~running away~  
  
Skelton: ~jumps~  
  
Toan: AAAAAAAAAAAAA--oooo a nickel! ~picks up nickel~  
  
Skelton: ~crashes into wall~ X_X ~Dran's Crest fall out him~  
  
Toan: COOL! A THING! ~picks it up! ^__^ I'm da best!  
  
Monster: ROAR!  
  
Toan: ~ignores~ Ooooh Atlas! ~touches Atlas~ ^_^ I have alot of stuff! ~goes to a door~ Wowies skadoodles! A door! ~puts Dran's Crest on key lock~  
  
Door: ~opens~  
  
Toan: ^_^ ~trips down stairs~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~lands on face~ X_X  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Floor 2~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: X_x_X_x_X_x_X  
  
Monster: ROAR!  
  
Toan: Uh? Hi? I'm Toan ^_^  
  
Monster: Hey my name is Fred  
  
Toan: Glad to meet you Fred  
  
Monster: You too Toan  
  
Toan: ^_^ See ya later Fred!  
  
Monster: See ya Toan!  
  
Toan: ~walks up stairs, goes outside~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1 ends~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I finished chappie 1! Tell me if you like it! REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	3. Rebuilding Norune Village

Insanity Of Dark Cloud  
  
by Chibi Mousie  
  
+ Summary +  
  
Revival...of an ancient once banished.Rebirth...of a land once destroyed.Renewal...of love once lost.  
  
Here's chapter 2!  
  
Rebuilding Norune Village  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Outside Cave~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: !  
  
SK: Ha, ha, ha...Seems like you've finally come back with some Atla  
  
Toan: Uh duh!  
  
SK: Very well then, I shall teach you as I promised  
  
Toan: You better you old fool!  
  
SK: If you want to put house and such back on Norune Village's land just go to your Atlamillia. Look at everything you have collected from the Atla's so far and put it where you want. Design the village on your own!  
  
Toan: .....Y'know I don't think this is fun anymore...  
  
SK: TO BAD! YOU HALF TO DO THIS!  
  
Toan: ;_; Great... FINE! YOU OLD BASTARD! ~runs away~  
  
SK: ..........Ha, ha, ha....~disappears~  
  
Toan: ~looks at Atlamillia~ Hm... ~blink~ Oh cool!--Oh no...Claude's house ~put Claude's house far away from society~ ^_^ Uh... ~runs to DBC(Divine Beast Cave)~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~DBC~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: ~runs downstairs~  
  
Skelton: Mwahahahaha!  
  
Toan: What the hell you laughin` at boney?!  
  
Skelton: At you!  
  
Toan: THAT'S IT! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! ~jumps on Skelton, stabs dagger at Skelton~ MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Skelton: X_X ~disappears~  
  
Toan: ^_^  
  
Beast: ROAR!!!  
  
Toan: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! ~runs away, runs into a wall~ X_X  
  
Beast: ~stares~ Hmm... ~walks away~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Later....At Night~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Dungeon 9~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: ~trips on banana peel, falls on face~ ~looks back~ WHO LEAVES A BANANA PEEL ON THE FRIGGIN` DUNGEON GROUND!  
  
[Silence]  
  
Toan: Come on spill the beans!  
  
Freaky white haired guy(FWHG): Well done making it here. I had a good look at you ability  
  
Toan: Cool so you HAVE heard of me!  
  
FWHG: ¬_¬; No...  
  
Toan: ;_; So you don't like me?  
  
FWGH: No...  
  
Toan: ~becomes like a soap opra~ EDWARD HOW COULD YOU?! WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER SO LONG!!!  
  
FWGH: O_o?  
  
Toan: WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~crying a river~ WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
FWGH: ENOUGH!  
  
Toan: ~sniff~  
  
FWGH: or mabe it was just that stone on you left arm?  
  
Toan: ~sniff, sob, sniff~ ? ~looks at Atlamillia~ ~blink blink~  
  
FWGH: No doubt, that is the legendary Atlamillia. A treasure from the Gods that only the worthy can posess  
  
Toan: No I'm sorry it's not  
  
FWGH: It's not?!  
  
Toan: Nope. It's just a plastic stone I stone on my glove I glued on to make it LOOK like the real Atlamillia! To have some action to happen to me. My life is boring y'know. Yesterday my mother she gave me a dog then it ran away.  
  
FWGH: O_O! _ LIAR!  
  
Toan: Huh? No! My dog really DID run away I sware!  
  
FWGH: ~disgruntle sigh~ Hard to belive your worthy of it, but that not the issue here  
  
Toan: It's not? What is then?  
  
FWGH: Would you be so kind as to hand it over to me?  
  
Toan: HELL NO! IT'S MIIIIIIINE!!!!!! ROAR!!!! ~roars until face turns red~  
  
FWGH: O_O! I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER WITH YOU! HERE! SCREW YOU! ~runs away, drops some bottle~  
  
Toan: ^_^ ~picks up bottle~ Hehehehehe. ~sees kitty~ HI KITTY!  
  
Kitty: MEOW! ~runs away, turn into Atla~  
  
Toan: What the fuck was that for?! Stupid kitty... ~walks over to Atla, touches it~  
  
Atla: ~gives Toan Stray Cat~  
  
Toan: AAAAAAAH!!!! ~runs around in circles~ AAAAAAAAAA-- ~faints from dehydration~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Outside Cave~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: X_x_X ~feels better somehow~ ^_^ ~runs to his house~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Toan's House~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: HEY MOM!!!!! ~sees Stray Cat on the table~ Er......?  
  
Toan's Mom: Oh look Toan! I found this cat outside alone  
  
Toan: A-A stray c-cat?  
  
Toan's Mom: ~nod~ What should we call it?  
  
Toan: MOM IT'S A *STRAY* CAT! A *STRAY* CAT! I MEAN *HELLO!* IT COULD HAVE SOME DISEASE!  
  
Toan's Mom: Oh Toan, don't be silly!  
  
Toan: FINE! When *YOU* GET ATTACKED BY IT AND GET A DISEASE IT'S *YOUR* FUNERAL!  
  
Toan's Mom: Alright, what should we call it?  
  
Toan: *WE?!* It's mine! I saved the fish-smellin` butthole!  
  
Toan's Mom: TOAN!  
  
Toan: Hm? Hello, yes my name is Toan  
  
Toan's Mom: -_-U;; Well?  
  
Toan: Let me call it Sunshine Space Tweaser!  
  
Toan's Mom: Nooo...How about Xiao!  
  
Toan: .....Mmm...I still think Sunshine Space Tweasers is better...  
  
Toan's Mom: ^^; Xiao. ~looks at stray cat~ Your name is Xiao. Yes it is. Your so cute. Yes you are! Yes you--  
  
Xiao: ~scratches Toan's Mom's~  
  
Toan's Mother: YEOW!!!!!!  
  
Toan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--  
  
Xiao: ~jumps on Toan, licks his face~  
  
Toan: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! NASTINESS! ~throws cat~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Outside~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: O_o How'd I get here? ~looks around~ HEY MY OWN MOTHER THREW ME OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE! ~runs back in house~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Toan's House~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: STUPID MOM! ~runs upstairs to his room~ I never appreciate everything she ever did to me... ~sees Xiao on his bed~ AAAAAAH STUPID CAT! NOW I HALF TO DEBACTERIALIZE MY BED!!! AND MY STAIRS!!!!  
  
Xiao: MEOW!  
  
Toan: SHUT UP! ~takes bottle out, hold it to Xiao~ HERE GO GET HIGH OFF OF THIS!  
  
Xiao: ~sniffs it~ ~flies up in the air~  
  
Toan: O_o Wow it really IS getting high! Hmmm...  
  
Xiao: ~turns into human-kitty~ Cool! I'm like totally human!  
  
Toan: Hmm? Hmm....~sniffs potion~ ~flies up and out the window~ LOOK I'M GETTING *HIGH*!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Back In Toan's House~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: Mmmmm....I got high.....Later I'll try inhalance. AAH! You are really disturbing...you sound...er...white? I think...  
  
Xiao: ^_^ Xiao how'd you do it master? Is master a magician?  
  
Toan: No, but I wish!  
  
Xiao: Oh well! Xiao wants to help master in adventure! Please!  
  
Toan: No your a friggin` cat  
  
Xiao: Please!  
  
Toan: No  
  
Xiao: Please!  
  
Toan: No  
  
Xiao: PLEASE!!!  
  
Toan: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xiao: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Toan: Oh fine...  
  
Xiao: YAY!!! ~spins around~  
  
[Xiao has become Toan's ally]  
  
Toan: ~walks out down stairs but stopped by SK~ O_O Oh no not you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Toan's World goes black~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SK: All about allies--  
  
Toan: NOOO! I KNOW ABOUT ALLIES!  
  
SK: You will gain allies you can control. You can call for them for some help. Allies have special skills that make them vital to completing the quest  
  
Toan: X_X  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Back to normal~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: I really don't like that stupid old man...  
  
Xiao: HI!  
  
Toan: Oh no...  
  
Xiao: Hey Toan why don't we play hopscotch!  
  
Toan: No I don't like hopscotch. I always hit someone with the stone I throw...  
  
Xiao: -_-U;;  
  
Toan: ~runs off to DBC~  
  
Xiao: HEY WAIT FOR ME! ~runs after Toan~  
  
Toan: ¬_¬ Uh-huh! Fine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~DBC~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Toan: ~sees gap~ ~looks over it~ O_o I can't go through THAT!  
  
Xiao: You can't but I can! ~jumps over gap, holding Toan's hand~  
  
Toan: AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAAH!!!!  
  
Xiao: ~does a flip in the air~  
  
Toan: AAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Xiao: ~let go of Toan's hand, lands of feet~  
  
Toan: X_X_X  
  
Xiao: Oopsie daises  
  
Toan: EVILNESS!  
  
Xiao: -_-;; ~opens treasure chest, takes Dran's Crest~  
  
Toan: YAYNESS!  
  
Xiao: ~drops it in rushing water~  
  
Toan: NOOOOOONESS!  
  
Xiao: Why must you always say something ending with 'ness'?  
  
Toan: I dunnoness  
  
Xiao: -_-  
  
Toan: THE DRAN'S CREST IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!  
  
Xiao: =(  
  
Toan: GET IT NOW!  
  
Xiao: Why?!  
  
Toan: IT'S YOUR FAULT!  
  
Xiao: HELL NO! I'm afraid of water! ~cries~  
  
Toan: ~groans~ ~slaps his forehead~ ~mutters~ Stupid cats and their fears  
  
Xiao: But I'm scared!  
  
Toan: ~growls~ GO NOW!  
  
Xiao: ~runs to the door, cries on it~  
  
Toan: -_-  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHEHEHE....Will they get the Dran's Crest? Find out in Chapter 3! Getting the Dran's Crest!  
  
~Reviews highly recommened~ 


End file.
